Hikamiro (TLoTS)
Story Hikamiro is the father of Hikaru, and Yumiro. He was a carrot, and wheat farmer, in the Western Pasutian Plains, and a Capo-Regime (Captain) in the Saiyan Empirical Army of Defense. Hikamiro was born in 950 AD, in Rheghurshin Town, next to the Rheghurshin Sea. At the age of 18, he joined the Saiyan Empirical Army of Defense. At the age of 25, he became Capo-Regime. Him, and his squad participated in the Metamorean-Caratosian war, because the Ancient Saiyans were good allies with the Metamoreans. While he was stationed on the Metamorean home planet, he stayed with a family, and later defended them, and saved their children from a large energy blast. The family repayed him, with a metamorean vest. It may not be alot, but he took it anyway, and thanked them for letting him stay there. After the short war, he returned home to be a farmer. Shortly after, he fell in love with a young saiyan woman by the name of Kyabetsu. They later married, and had two sons, both born on September 10th, 980 AD. While on a business trip by himself with his two sons (him, and his wife got in an argument), in the East Pasutain Grand Forest, ''his heart started to feel pain, and later, in the middle of the forest, his heart instantly exploded, dying ten seconds afterwards. He had an unknown disease, but now it is known as, ''Delevit Cor Amantis, or Lover's Destroyed Heart. ''He was so burdened by his argument, he had a remarkable heart attack. Later, at King Yemma's Palace, he made a deal with Yemma, saying that his boys instinctively knew the Fusion Technique, and whenever they fused, he would be reincarnated. In turn, he would have to work at King Yemma's Palace, for the rest of his sons' lives. This may seem selfish, but he was very desperate to protect his family. Whenever he is reincarnated, he gets his old body back, but Hikaru, and Yumiro serve as his concious. He knows everything they know, and vise-versa. Plus, his power in this form is much more powerful than before, because he is using Hikaru's, Yumiro's, and his own powers. When he is not incarnated, he can communcate with Hikaru, and Yumiro via dream. 'Appearance, and Personality' Hikamiro (post capo-regime), wears a Metamorean vest (given to him by a Metamorean family, when he was stationed on that planet), bronze torso armor, white pants, black shoes, and a large blue belt (signaling that he is a capo-regime). He has a scar above, and below his left eye, and a scar on his left neck artery. The scars can be seen in the picture in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Hikamiro has crimson saiyan hair, which is rare among the Ancient Saiyan race. Blue eyes (also rare, because the common is golden), and dark crimson fur, and tail. Hikamiro's personality is inbetween Hikaru's, and Yumiro's. Most of the time, he is really nice, and charasmatic, but he can be rude, or just plain angry. During his army days, he was very rational, and rarely irrational. When he was released from duty, he wanted to be the guy to say hi to everyone around the block (nice guy). He is very romantic, and shows massive affection to his lover. 'Relationships' Hikaru, and Yumiro are his only two sons, in which he cares for dearly. Although he doesn't have a favorite, he has an easier time communicating with Hikaru in his dreams. When he first met Yomoko, he was baffled that that was the same Yomoko that Hikaru spoke to him about in his dreams. To tease Hikaru, and Yomoko, he would call Yomoko, "daughter-in-law", whenever he got a chance to see her. Him, and Yomoko get along well. His wife, Kyabetsu, and him were very, very close, but one day they got in an argument. Hikamiro went on a business trip with his two sons, leaving his wife by herself, so she can calm down. Although, he was extremely heart broken, and suffered an insane heart attack, that caused his heart to explode. 'Abilities, Techniques, and Transformation'''s *Flight *Mastery of Ki *Grand Fist (martial art) *10x Kaporejīmu-ha (FPHFKR) (Normal form) *Grand Destroyer (FPHFKR) (PiRhoSigma form) *PiRhoSigma Saiyan *Great Ape Hikamiro2.jpg|Hikamiro first meeting Yomoko Ancient Saiyan Hikamiro.jpg|Close-up of Hikamiro's face, and upper torso Full Hikamiro.jpg|Full Hikamiro w/ Bronze Armor Category:Dragon Ball Fan Character Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters